warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa CanGrief (silverlolz)
Hola! It me mexcaras, now alliance Stabbity guy. Me read and update, yes! yes! mabye! no back to work! Vanessa CanGrief is the spiritural daughter of Uppchuck and his successor as head of the Stab you in the back Brotherhood. She is later the Grand high poobah of Self importance Early Life After her father's death, Vanessa was adopted by the Saldeans, who were unaware of her identity. They named her Hope and parented her while they watched her grow up over the years. Her identity as Hope Saldean worked to her advantage as she became her father's successor as the leader of the Stab you in the back brotherhood. Unlike her father, she is not especially skilled in close combat, but she's got very impressive skills in making poisons, especially the ones causing insanity as experienced by the adventurers during the fight. Peace between the Backstabbers Vanessa has taken over Sentinel Hill, and becomes the Queen. She allows all the poor people to sign in the Defias Brotherhood until King Varian Gruntty Mc Grunttypants Wrynn arrived. Vanessa wanted Varian and the Alliance dead since she wanted justice for these poor people, and Varian accepted her wishes. (holy fuck. the grammer on this sentence is impossible. So Varien accepted her wishes and killed his soldiers then himself? thats not the psychotic bastard grunty I know and love) Vanessa was confused, becasue of a concussion blow from the king, but Varian apologized for not helping these people and he swore an oath that he will do better to help them and putting an end to the Defias Brotherhood. So in other word,s help them onto glory. with his great big bexerk king grunty swords. yeah baby stab baby yeah! Quotes * Vanessa CanGrief says: Well, well, King Varian. Whats a nice king like you doing in a place liek this? Whre Joo armiez dood? I bet there coming late and planning a strike against us. * Varian Grunty Mc Beefcake armourpants says: My army is not coming to attack. You should Vanessa that I came here to put a stop to you ganking noobs. * Vanessa VanCleef says: (laughs) Really, a lone king coming to stop us. Have a look around Varian. You surrounded by an army of the backstab and the Poor that you and the Alliance never cared for. You made a mistake of coming here alone whit your conspicuously bulging manly pants. * Varian Wrynn says:Are you certain? I think i could find a suitable place for you, in my bedroom. * Vanessa VanCleef says: I don't want a peace of you Varian, and I'll tell you why. You and the Alliance always kept things that always happened in the past. The people in Westfall were starving and they were waiting for aid. They had no money, no food, and no place to sleep. I was the only one who could save them and restore justice to them. THis is how the Backstab started, We are all whores here. The Alliance military is the reason that the people became whores of the Stab you in the back brotherhood. This Prostitution ring will last forever and you will never stop it. * Varian Wrynn says: I know, but if you continue this when you take control of Westfall, it will never last. The backstab was never the reason that the Alliance has fought against. It's the Horde, the true enemies of us. I saw a vision that the undead Forsaken were coming through the shores of Westfall, and planning an invasion. And those fuckers dont have genitals, and the ones tht do wont pay. You must reconsider Vanessa, I want peace between you and the alliance. I will do better to help the people in Westfall. Giving them food, money, and new jobs being well payed whores inside the city gates? * Vanessa VanCleef says: Why are you saying this kind of nonsense Varian. Is this what you want. M